Tobias POV
by 645mandy
Summary: Tobias before the dauntless fearless before he meets Tris.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Faraway

I walk down the long narrow grey hallway into my father's room a routine every night after dinner. I lay myself flat down against the bed feeling the warmth saturate my body. Loud footsteps replace the heaters buzz. One two three I feel his hand at the notch of my jeans hems sliding them down to my ankles. I've learned not to scream or my pain doubles. Then the humiliation of the hems of my boxers being slid down to my ankles then a plop on the floor my only cover my pride be striped and sliced every night and a months' worth of trying to regain. "This is for your own good" Marcus says. I don't say a word there's no point in pleading or crying out or slashing and squirming around like an infant. The hard metal strip slashes against my bottom I hold my breath trying to sooth myself _Calmness _Another slash. I wonder if I'll be able to sit tomorrow. Then another will my bottom bleed like last night and my father had to stop because I was bleeding too much? I must be shaking because one real hard smooth whip makes like an electrical buzz go through my body striating every hair. "_Calm down" _Marcus says like my shaking stopped him from what he was doing like I'm an annoyance in his life. Ten more of these slashes and it's over. At least my dad has common sense because I feel something cool and but warm cream being rubbed in it must be anti-infection cream or on the lines of that after the hems of my boxers are being slid up as well as my jeans. "Bed" Is the last thing Marcus says before he leaves the room.

In my room I get in sweats and no shirt. I just about lay down when Marcus appears in the door step looking blankly at me. "What" I snap "aren't you grumpy tonight" Marcus says a line forming between his lips. "Are you in here for another round or here to just stare at me?" I say he's confusing me there must be something on the tip of his tongue he wants to say. "Well in a couple weeks its choosing ceremony and I wanted to know what you were planning on choosing" Marcus says a twitch in the eye brow and furrowing tells me something he's nervous "Don't you think that's personal and if you want to know you should wait till I slit my wrist" I undo the covers sliding my limp tired body inside closing my eyes. "I'm curious I know you're not staying here." Even as much as I hate my father it pinches a little when he retreats with those leaving comments. Its takes me a few moments to decide an answer. "Amity is cut out Erudite was cut out abnegation wasn't cut out and dauntless wasn't cut out" My jaw clenches of course Abnegation wasn't cut out but I'm okay with Dauntless. "Two choices huh….What do you think about this?" Marcus says curiously. When does he care about what I'm interested in picking oh so he can whip me more or lock me in a closet for how long six hours? Sweat drips from my palms "Dauntless" Is all I can choke out before I hear a whisper of oh and a goodnight. And then the creaking of my door shutting gently as my father leaves.

I hear shades being pulled up as my eye's blink a couple times a ray of sunshine lazars my eyes shut. What the hell? I reopen my eyes to a startling awake Marcus sitting by the window sill looking out toward the empty roads. I breath in and out in and out and curl myself into a ball and squeeze tightly making my fists go red then a slowly reopen my clenched hands. I look over to Marcus he's not paying attention to me he's just blankly stating at the window, I start to get up when he finally looks over at me "I didn't know you were up" "What are you doing in here" He doesn't respond the only thing I get is breakfast is ready. I can barely make my way to my seat it aches and burns so badly. The wobbling and creaking of the chair withstands my weights and I sigh relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tic Toking

That was the longest breakfast I've had to sit through for a while. Marcus just sitting there hawk eyeing me whenever I take a bite. Choosing Ceremony is in a week, one full week and if I can get through this one week I'm gone. I thought I would at least feel bad I'm leaving my father alone in this house but all I can think of is freedom. I'm starting to wonder what dauntless intuition is going to be like. Max one of the head leader's in dauntless compound one time put out an article about it saying there's fighting and you have to be accepted. But really I could care less where I'm going after I leave I could care less if I was going to be factionless. All I want to do is get away from my father, and he knows it.

My long fingers stretch and I pick up a tabloid. Front cover **Choosing Ceremony. **I seeLong lists of names that are my age from are school I see my name in the F category _"Tobias Feton son of Marcus Feton one of the head government stat's in Abnegation" _I hate when I see this they all bow down at my feet because of Marcus and his stat's. He doesn't deserve those stats. Plop the tabloid fell.

~~.~~

I look out the window into the city lights I see a skinny short blonde girl and her mother walking down the street I recognize her Beatrice Prior. I sigh and look closer she's with her brother Caleb to. I hear a chuckle behind me and I whip my head around to see Marcus staring right at me with a smirk. "I didn't know you were interested in girls Tobias." I glare "I'm not interested she's two grades below me I see her in the hallways sometimes."

Beatrice Prior is a very quiet keep to self-kind of person I can relate to. Even if I did like her she's younger than me and I've met her mother and she seems like the kind of mother that would say no to age difference.

I walk up the stairs into my room and flatten myself on the bed and scream into my pillow, I'm so sick of this running away from my father deal. Tonight after dinner he will not put a hand on me without a fight.

I hear the dinner alarm go off down stairs and I push myself forward into the kitchen where the dinner table is set up for only one of course Marcus didn't think of putting a plate out for me. I grab one from the cabinet, I bring it over to the stove and take two chicken legs and a glass of water. I sit down smirking at my plan. "Wipe that smirk off your face" Marcus says with a mood in his voice. "What's your problem " I say. "You" I dump the food in the trash and walk to his room acting like it's time for my whipping. Marcus walks in and starts at the hem of my jeans and then my boxer's. "Stop" I say with force "No" Is all I get "and for that five extra" "No" I say again sliding myself forward "No I won't get five extra." "Yes you will" says Marcus pissed. I feel the whip slash against my back, I grit my teeth and swing myself off the bed. "You will not lay a hand on me" "Is that a bet" "Sure". Marcus walk over to me and pull me to my feet I look down at my half naked body and my pants across the room. I push my Marcus out of my way and grab my pants I swing the belt in my fathers hands into his face "You will not understand will you? You will not touch me"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Raveled

What I pulled last night was the first step to freedom from Marcus I don't how I ended up with the courage and fierceness to whip him into the corner of the room but I did and thank heavens I did maybe it taught him a lesson or two on respect for other peoples well beings.

Walking into the living room where Marcus sits on the couch staring into space with only one eye the other banged because I punched him. "You had one heck of a nerve to pull something like that" "You need to learn respect, you need to respect me" I say threw my teeth. "No I do not I am your father you listen to me I know best" "So whipping me for nothing is the best I guess people are whacked up." That sets him off. Marcus gets up comes over to me and smacks me right across the face for two whole seconds I see stars. I whack him back "Didn't you learn from last night I won't put up with this any longer." I walk strait to the door and walk out into the blazing sunshine witch blinds me, all I hear is Marcus saying where are you going but I don't respond I just keep walking.

I end up walking strait pass the Erudite compound and farther south is the dauntless compound maybe I'll go check it out see where I'll be for the rest of my life if I make it.. The dauntless compound is huge and seems dull on the outside but I hear loud music and people laughing and screaming. I'm wondering if I should go in… I open the door to find a desk and a small woman about half my size with piercings down both ears her lip and eyebrow. I walk up to her and she looks confused "I don't see many stiff's come around here may I ask who are you?" "Tobias Feton" she whips her head up "Are you Marcus Feton's son?" "Yes" is all I can say my jaw tightens and I grit my teeth. "Doesn't he work for the government?" "Yes" "Have a look around then I guess if someone asks just tell them I said it was okay."

I walk down a hallway witch leads me into all the loud unbearable music witch blows my ear drum. All I see are born dauntless kids and teens dancing and laughing all in black and have their own share of tattoos and piercings. But then everyone just stops and looks at me one calls out oh look a stiff another said come on over here let have a look of you. My face flushes scarlet and I look away. One says you look familiar another says yeah he does, a girl comes up to me her whole face looks pierced it creeps me out. "Aw don't make fun him he looks cute." My face turns more red then it should Marcus is going to laugh his ass off. Another girl says he's blushing and a guy that looks to be about a couple year older than me comes up to me "Who are you?" "Tobias Feton" is all I get out and my jaw tightens again. "I'm Max the head leader of dauntless compound you thinking of joining?" "Yes"


End file.
